The objectives of the Developmental Projects Program are to ensure a continual renewal of high quality scientific endeavors in the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE and/or to fund efforts that will complement or enhance the overall quality of the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE. In general, the Developmental Projects Program will Fund established investigators. The Program will relay on the infrastructure created by the Administrative Evaluation and Planning Core to: 1) solicit applications and/or to identify novel prostate cancer research projects, 2) evaluate these projects for funding, 3) fund the innovative developmental projects, 4) reevaluation of projects for possible transition into full project status, and 5) evaluate the success of the program.